1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic driver which reciprocates its shaft in an axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known apparatuses which reciprocate their respective shafts in the axial direction include what converts the rotational motion supplied from a rotary motor into a linear motion by using a cam mechanism or the like. However, the cam mechanism is structurally unsuitable for high speed operation.
On the other hand, reciprocating devices each having a coil housing for holding an exciting coil, a permanent magnet arranged opposite the exciting coil and a flat spring supporting the coil housing so as to permit oscillation are extensively known (e.g. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-79699). However, an oscillation (reciprocation) is possible when an alternating current is supplied to the exciting coil, but not when a direct current is supplied.